Kiminaya
by charredrose
Summary: amitashi, the eigth item bearer, along with her yami kiminaya, is pursued by mysterious men, and as she flees, stumbles across domino city. choas ensues.
1. Chapter One

ok, this is my very first story, so i'd appreciate feedback, even if it's to tell me i suck.anyways... it's a yugioh fic, but there isn't much about the real characters in the first few chapters, it's more about me and my yami.don't worry, there will be actual yugi and co. stuff in the plot later on, but this is really my yami's fic, introducing her, so yeah.her name is kiminaya, just so you know, and mine is amitashi.

disclaimer:grrr... what if i don't want to? there's nothing to do with yugioh in this chappie, but just to be on the safe side... I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! make the guys in white coats go away! i didn't do it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Chapter One*

Kiminaya paused for a moment around a corner, slightly out of breath. "Damn," she thought, "I need to work out more."Reaching down, she gripped the throwing dagger from where it was hidden underneath black jeans and a long black trench coat, topped by a sleeveless black tank top, before brushing the strands of dark brown hair that had escaped her hairclips out of her eyes.Another throwing dagger graced her red belt; she kept extras all over so she wouldn't be caught unawares.She kept her eyes down, listening hard for the signs of pursuit she knew would come eventually.She ran fast, but not that fast.

It never failed.She allowed herself a slight smile as three men wearing flowing white robes came tearing around the corner, paying no heed to discretion where needed.She straightened as they came nearer, judging perfectly the exact moment to stand, and let fly the dagger, hitting the man square in throat.He dropped with a choking sound, but she had no time for celebration.Running forward to meet the remaining two, she ducked as one took a heavy swing at her, then jumped, high, and kicked him in the head.He went down just as the last man, in desperation, took out his own knife and attacked.She hadn't expected that; these people's orders, she knew, were to take her alive.Nevertheless, whipping out the dagger from it's holder in her belt, she made quick work of him, spinning around so as to give him less of a target while she quickly slashed it across his face.He screamed in agony and dropped his knife, and fell with a thud to the ground.Contemptuously, she walked over to where he lay and wiped her blade on his robe.She wouldn't kill this one; he had disobeyed his orders, and his master's torture would be much worse than anything she could do to him.

"No," she said scornfully, seeing the fear in his eyes, "I don't want to get it bloody again just for scum like you.You tell your master I said that, won't you?And just remind him for me, I don't like when dirty street rats attack me.Tell him not to insult me by sending you untrained idiots; if he's trying to kill me, take me prisoner or whatever, at least send decent people to do it.I'm getting out of shape."With that, she turned and walked away.She knew her words wouldn't do any good; they never did.He would keep after her until the day she died.Or he died, whichever came first.Personally, she hoped it would be him, but she had discovered that things seldom worked out the way she wanted them to; she had learned to deal with her fate long, long ago.

Pacing over to retrieve her other dagger, she saw that the first man was dead already, and the second out cold; she left him to deal with his master on his failure.At least he'd have company, she thought, smiling wryly.As she cleaned her blades and stowed them back where they belonged, she heard a timid voice seemingly from nowhere.

_:Are you finished yet, Kimi?:_ it asked._:I'm getting tired of this dark room.You know how I hate it.:_

"Yes, Ami," she replied, amused."At least he only sent three this time, or I would still be working on those guys.You can come out now; I'm just about ready for some time alone."Out of a thin sheath she kept hidden under her coat, she drew forth a sword, golden, with ancient symbols written on it. She closed her eyes and disappeared in a flash of light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yeah, i know it's short, but i'm not going to continue if everyone hates it, so tell me! how bad, how good, whatever.i live on reviews!


	2. Chapter Two

Yup, I know it's not very yugioh-ish, but be patient! I have yet to decide what I'm doing with this story.

Disclaimer: grr… I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Tea would be dead (a horrible bloody death, I might add…) and so would Mai.  Yami would not love anyone but me.  Let's think about it, people.

*Chapter 2*

~Amitashi's P.O.V.~

Amitashi opened her eyes, blinking in the sunlight, and wondered how bad the damage was this time.  She sheathed the sword quickly, and with a practiced ease, underneath the trenchcoat that exactly matched Kiminaya's.  She was tall, with the same hair as her yami, done in a huge black butterfly clip in the back, eyes a calm hazel.  She was skinny, but not too skinny, with a healthy look rather than an emaciated one.  Jeans topped by a fitted blood-red tee shirt suited her perfectly, and the matching high tops made the outfit complete.  As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she heard a voice in her head.

_:Ami?:_ it asked worriedly.  _:Is everything ok?:_

_:Yes,:_ she thought back at it.  _:Just re-orienting myself.:_

She smiled to hear her yami's concern.  It was funny, yamis were supposed to be so dark and forbidding, and yet hers was so sweet to her, never angry with her.  Not that she could say the same for others, she thought grimly, looking at the bloody scene in front of her.  Somehow, she always felt bad for those that Kiminaya had killed, or worse, left alive, even though she knew they were after her yami.  Shrugging that aside, she walked out onto the busy streets of Domino City, and called a cab.  She was in the mood for shopping.

As she left the mall, she ran into Tea, a girl she had met that week at school.  Amitashi slightly mistrusted Tea; she didn't quite know why, but Tea seemed too friendly, and fake.  Kiminaya agreed, and she always believed her yami.  And holy Mother, Tea would talk and talk and talk, mostly about friendship, for hours on end, if you didn't have an excuse to get away.  She was so peppy it was disgusting.  Sure enough, as soon as Tea spotted her, she burst into a dazzling smile and waved so hard Amitashi wondered her arm didn't fall off.

"Ami!  Hi!  What's up?  Wanna go shopping?" she said brightly, somehow keeping the same smile on her face while she talked.  Amitashi sighed inwardly.

"No thanks, I just finished, and I have, um, someplace to go," she said quickly, indicating the six large shopping bags she was carrying, before the other girl could latch onto her arm and begin talking so fast Amitashi couldn't get a word in edgewise.  "See you around."

"Oh," Tea said, face falling.  "Well, okay.  See you."  She turned, and practically bounced her way over to the mall, undaunted by Amitashi's lack of enthusiasm.

Amitashi smiled slightly.  Shaking her head, she set off at a brisk walk toward her apartment, a few blocks away.  As she climbed the stairs, she thought about the day briefly, and what she had accomplished.  Not much, actually, which was fine with her for a Sunday.  Opening the door, she fumbled for the key before finding it and going into her three-room apartment.  She was only 16, but it didn't really matter, they never found out she was living alone, and if they ever did, she could just move again.  She kicked off her shoes and took off her coat, unbuckling the sheath of the sword from around her shoulder and throwing it on the couch.  She knew that no one would dare assault her here; Kiminaya had placed protections against strangers all around the premises.  They were practically unbreakable, even by him, Kiminaya had assured her, and she trusted her yami in all things.  There wasn't much she could do about it, anyways.  She went into the bedroom and lay down for a short rest.

~Kiminaya's P.O.V.~

As her startlingly green eyes adjusted to the dimness, she looked around in satisfaction at what she had wrought with only the strength of her own mind.  A spacious enclosure, the walls were hung with many different types of weapons, bow and arrow hanging in the prominent place above the door.  She touched them lovingly, feeling the smooth wood and fine string.  She would never tire of them.  She turned and took in the rest of the room, reassuring herself that everything was just as she'd left it.  Knowing that she was the only one with access to her soul room wasn't any help; she couldn't help but feel jumpy.  After all, who could say whether he had found out how to break into her private sanctuary as well?  She sighed, and after making sure no one had been there, opened the door that led from the weaponry room to the temple.

She loved this; it was her sanctuary, and the only place she had, now, to go in privacy.  She had never bothered to find a place in the outside world where she could be alone, because they moved too often for that, but no matter where they went, she would always have her soul room.  She had built the temple here, because of that, so he couldn't destroy it, and desecrate Her holy place.  Kiminaya moved silently to the very center of the room, to a pillar that stood there, holding the other four Swords.  She set her sword, the all Seasons sword, in the center, gently.  The other four were one Sword for each season, hilts decorated appropriately, blades all exactly identical except for the intricate design embossed in the flat of the sword.  After killing a man of the other order, she must be cleansed, here in the temple, and she proceeded with the ceremony.  It was lucky she was a priestess, she thought as she made the moves necessary for the ritual, or she would not have known the steps.  Then again, she thought wryly, she wouldn't be here if she wasn't a priestess.  And she was not just any priestess.

*Flashback* _A line of women, moving silently up toward the altar, each with a small pile of fruit or flowers in her hands.  Green robes for spring, goldenrod for summer, russet for autumn, a stark brown for winter.  As they reached the front, they placed their offering on the pile of wood set on the altar, then bowed and walked away, into a small antechamber, where they exchanged their colored robes for black ones, and left the temple, never to return._

A tear slipped down Kiminaya's cheek as she remembered the last great Ceremony before the priestesses of the Goddess were scattered to the four winds, like the seed from a dandelion.  She had watched them go, and after they had all gone, no few of them with their own silent tears, Kiminaya had sealed the door of the temple, set the pile of offerings afire, and sealed her soul into the Sword, swearing then to keep the faith alive, in herself.  She had taken the temple with her, and now it was a mere part of her mind, no longer the awe-inspiring monument of the ancient world it had once been.  Wiping the lone tear away, she finished the ritual, and went back into the weaponry to pick out a practice sword and begin her exercises.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again, no being mean to the story! It's pretty!  So be nice, review, it makes me and Kiminaya and Amitashi happy.  And it's FUN when we're happy… right?  Right.  B/c when we're not, Kiminaya comes out with her sword… and then, you have trouble.  Right? Right.  So REVIEW!


End file.
